User blog:Miscu/LR Goku
Category:Blog posts LR Goku - Everlasting Legend Super Saiyan Goku. Maybe at the beinning some stats and info about that card: You can obtain this card from + all the details and comments :Transcended Warrior event, every Friday -to Saturday link : http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_who_Transcended_The_Limit To enter event you can only use Super Strike event cards ;http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/SuperStrike Higher level of your cards, better chances you going to win and get your awaking medals. First lvl of that event will give you his first form card and its obtainable only once. If you somehow are very lucky , maybe after 100 tries you will get second card and in that way you could raise his Super attack level. So: FIRST FORM: 1. Furious Limit-Breaking Super Saiyan Goku ''' MAX lvl: 100, Cost :16 HP:7643, ATK:7460, DEF:3228 SECOND FORM: and you can obtain that form only if you collect 15 medals from second stage of Transcended Warrior event (link above) '''2 . Immovable Entity Super Syian Goku MAX lvl: 120, Cost :36 HP:9607, ATK:8588, DEF:3970 THIRD FORM:and you can obtain that form only if you collect 777 medals from third stage of Transcended Warrior event (link above) 3 Everlasting Legend Super Saiyan Goku. MAX lvl: 150, Cost :99 HP:15800, ATK:15100, DEF:8220 As anyone can see in terms of HP,ATK,and DEF it is the most powerful card at the moment. It has the same leader skills as STR Gogeta,for example but slightly different passive skills and link skills. What Bandai is giving us is a very good card, card that anyone can obtain . What Bandai is not saying is how much effort we have to put do get to the 3rd form of that card and that’s why am going to shine some light in here. First card is relativley easy to get: All you have to do is win stage one in the event and that is it. First problem obviously is the Super strike event, where you have to obtain all cards and unfortunately get them to lvl 15 of SA so you have decent chances in stage 3. So minimum 6 cards .all up to lvl 15 and you have too awake them twice to get them to lvl 15. Sound easy ? o no... Drop is rubbish for every card you loosing stamina, it cost your time, but that is nothing. At some point you will eventually build up you Super strike team. All at lvl 15 –preferably King Vegeta, Android 16, Chilled –(all INT) and King Cold, Mecha Fieza, Feilure A Gotenks(all PHY); but there’s more card so more possibilities to make us more confused. With team ready you good to go. Stage 1 is easy, and that’s how they want it to be. To make us hungry , to build the appetite. For any player who was able to assemble the team event not at full SA(Full Super attack at lvl15) minimum stamina 20,one opponent. High chance of winning Delays: none With weak team : 2-3 round, 5-10 min of play Fully developed team: one round , 2 min of play Stage 2 :is a little bit harder, but still doable in one approach if you have enough stamina. For players with stamina 100 and more, still with team not at full SA team , minimum stamina 25, two opponents Average chance to win.15 win to collect 15 medals to awake card from stage 1.Drop medal –always 1 medal Delays: stamina limit With weak team : 2-3 round each opponent ,5-10 min of play per opponent Fully developed team: one round, per one opponent /5-7 min of play Stage 3 : Stage for players with stamina minimum of 50. Team with full SA,so at 15 , but you can still do it with SA at 10 however chances to win that stage are slimmer , minimum stamina 50, tree opponents .Hard to win/team at lvl 15 increase dramatically your chance to win but it’s not a guarantee. 777-medals to collect to awake the card to the maximum level. Medals drop –range from 5-30 . First drop 20 medals. Delays: stamina limit, time limit, ds limit With weak team : you can’t win Fully developed team: up to 30 min all 3 battles, with stamina of 150, 3-games/1.5hr –if you win. Estimated time for collection: from one weekend to 1 month. More precise math - Transcended Warrior event - comment section. I have collected my 777 medals and I have never ,ever saw drop for 30 medals, 20, 10,15,5 –yes, but never 30 –another myth from Bandai we all chasing. So let say you will: 1. Assemble your full Super Strike Team 2. Win stage 1 and you will get your one TEQ Goku card 3. You will train and awake that card to LVL100 - 4. You will collect 15 more medals from stage two and awake that card to LVL 120 5. You will finally collect 777 medals and awake card to lvl 150 So when you finally have your LR Goku card, after all those sleepless nights ,hours of gaming ,dragon stones you spend, all you have to do is just train it to lvl 150. Easy right ? To do that up to lvl 120 is not that hard, but after 120 it’s a completely different story. Cost and experience level are going up dramatically. To raise card only by one level you need to have over 1mln of experience points . When I started with that card I had 60 mln Zeni, Card is now at level just over 130 and I have left with only 50mln. It’s mind bugling how much experience you need to have to get it at lvl 150. Bandai knew what they were doing. To do it fast and be the best you will have to reach into your wallets to buy the items, dragon stones etc. S are you ready to go through all of this to get that one special card or save it and try Gogeta good old summon ? Unfortunately I don’t remember how much you have to spend (in Zeni) to awake every card. Sorry. Anyone would like to share ? Thank for reading and Good luck. Update on LR Goku . To raise his lvl by 1 you need over 1mln experience points ,zeni ,around 100k so it's not that much. In battle : on his own with full ultra ATK -300-400 k.With SSJ TEQ Gotenks as a friend I managed to go 650k , with SS God Goku 30%+for every KI over 1.5mln in damage. With that in mind when Goku get to the LVL 20 it should get to 3-4mln with God Goku Crusher . Up date: from Fight against Goku Kaioken: Christmas time or just before. It wasn't that difficult to beat Goku with my TEQ team ,especially with LR and Cell Teq in it. My LR Goku is now on LVL 15 ,TEQ Cell for example lvl 10(max); That time there was also TEQ banner available so I did one summon and pulled TEQ Goku30%+ for every KI. I got all the medals and make him LVL 120- so 33% for every KI With that team and another TEQ Goku30%+ for every KI( no one at that time has Goku at lvl 120) as a friend I went again against Goku Kaioken to see who's going to do more damage : LR Goku or Cell TEQ . So for ATK boost : Goku 33% for every KI-lead and Goku 30% for every KI -friend Main Hitters: CEll TEQ 12% ATK&DEF for every Ki and LR Goku At the right moment with full green carpet LR Goku hit just over 3mln in damage and Cell just under 3.5mln. Very close but still Cell TEQ won.